Hanabi Matsuri
by Himekazeera
Summary: Seperti kembang api, keindahan yang kita miliki hanya sesaat. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku disaat aku sudah mencintaimu dengan dalam ? apa kau tidak ingin kembali pada pelukanku ? aku benar-benar merindukanmu... #SummerforwinterHCI


Hinata tengah duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil menatap langit cerah musim panas. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Juli, banyak festival diadakan di Konoha. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat ' _Hanabi_ ' bersamamu Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu..."

Ini adalah musim panas ke empat yang Hinata lewati tanpa Sasuke, benar-benar menyedihkan. Hinata benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan perusahaan dan ayahnya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

 **Hanabi Matsuri**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, CRACKED PAIR, AU, etc...**

 **Naruto belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME !!!**

 **SASUHINA**

 **BGM : Supercell – Utakata Hanabi**

 ** _Flashback_**

Sejak masih kanak-kanak Hinata menyukai Naruto yang ceria dan energik, namun Naruto selalu memandangi gadis musim semi yang cerah seperti dirinya. Sementara itu sang gadis Haruno Sakura selalu memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang Hinata anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Hinata sempat memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke, namun pada kenyataanya Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebagai adik membuat Hinata menepis pemikiran tersebut dan kembali mengejar cahaya Naruto.

Musim semi di SMA Konoha membawa suasana baru, terutama bagi ke empat murid pindahan dari Tokyo yang merebut perhatian seisi sekolah. Awalnya hanya Hinata dan Sasuke yang pindah sekolah karena permintaan Mikoto. Namun Naruto dan Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengikuti mereka. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan datar sambil memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku, Sasuke lebih memilih berjalan dibelakang bersama Hinata dibanding berjalan bersama Sakura ataupun Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun !!! ayo berjalan bersamaku, dan berhenti memasang wajah kecut seperti itu." Sakura menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kau bisa berjalan sendirian Sakura atau dengan si baka dobe !!"

"Tapi aku ingin bersama mu," rengek Sakura.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dari tanganya. "Aku harus menjaga imouto ku, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya." Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya pada bahu Hinata yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan interaksi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Daijoubu Sasuke-nii, kau bisa berjalan dengan Sakura." Jawab Hinata ragu.

Meskipun mereka lahir ditahun yang sama, tapi Hinata lebih sering memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks '-nii'. Sejak dahulu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga memang sudah bersahabat dan itu berlaku sampai generasi Sasuke dan Hinata. Fugaku dan Hiashi berencana untuk menjodohkan Hinata dan Sasuke namun masih dalam tahap pertimbangan, mengingat Hinata yang menyukai Naruto dan Sasuke yang disukai oleh Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan Hinata, karena dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat melewati ruang kerja ayahnya. Awalnya Sasuke sempat ingin menolaknya, namun lama-kelamaan Sasuke menerimanya. Sasuke terpaksa berperan menjadi kakak Hinata agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Hinata, namun itu menciptakan jarak infiniti diantara mereka. Sasuke masih berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang perjodohan tersebut, entah apa tujuanya.

"Hey !! kenapa kalian masih disana ?!! cepat kemari upacara akan segera dimulai !!!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berdiri jauh didepan mereka.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun !!" Sakura kembali berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke yang tidak merangkul Hinata.

"Sakura-chan ayo, biarkan saja si teme dengan Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto saat sudah berada didekat mereka.

"Isssh kenapa kau kemari Naruto ?!! seharusnya kau menunggu saja disana." Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Ck !! ayo kita ke lapangan Sakura-chan." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura mesra tepat di depan amethys Hinata dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka, eh apa tanganku menyakiti mu hime ??" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit –sangat sedikit melonggarkan rangkulan tanganya pada bahu Hinata.

"Iie, Sasuke-nii kenapa tidak berpacaran saja dengan Sakura-chan ?? bukanya Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke-nii ??" tanya Hinata polos.

"Dia bukan mencintaiku, tapi dia terobsesi padaku. Ne, hime kau harus bisa membedakan mana rasa cinta dan mana obsesi agar kau tidak dipermainkan oleh pria." Jelas Sasuke sambil terus berjalan disamping Hinata.

' _Dan aku siap memusnahkan pria mana pun yang mempermainkanmu. Bahkan jika mereka mendekatimu aku akan menghajarnya._ ' Inner Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, "Lalu siapa yang Sasuke-nii sukai ?? atau jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Itachi-nii benar ??"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Jangan mempercayai ucapan baka aniki, hime."

"Benarkah ?? apa Sasuke-nii tidak gay ??" tanya Hinata menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau tidak percaya jika aku normal ??"

"Tidak !! Sasuke-nii, gay !!" Hinata sengaja menaikan suaranya, menarik perhatian siswa disekitarnya. Beberapa gadis berbisik dan terlihat kecewa mendengar ucapan Hinata, sementara para laki-laki bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke yang terlihat maco menjadi seorang 'uke'.

"Ck !!" Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulanya pada bahu Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan malam ini ?? bukan kah malam ini jadwalku menginap dirumahmu hime ??." Ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

Hinata menatap horor pada Sasuke, ya memang benar malam ini adalah jadwal Sasuke menginap dirumah Hinata. Itu sudah menjadi agenda mereka berdua, seminggu sekali Sasuke menginap dirumah Hinata dan Hinata dua minggu sekali menginap dirumah Sasuke.

Niat awalnya Hinata hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke menganggapnya serius.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-nii hentai !!!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

"Hime, tunggu aku !!!" Sasuke mengejar Hinata. Sementara itu siswa disekitar mereka terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Hinata yang menurut mereka menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya jika mereka hanya sekedar adik-kakak." Ucap Sakura ketus. Meskipun terlihat bersahabat tapi sebenarnya Sakura membenci Hinata yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja Saku-chan, masih ada aku yang berdiri di pihakmu." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ck !! kau menyebalkan !!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Saku-chan." Balas Naruto tidak sinkron dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu ??"

"Jadilah pacarku, dan lupakan si teme." Naruto berkata dengan serius.

Inner Sakura tersenyum licik, _'Mungkin aku bisa melampiaskan perasaanku pada Naruto.' Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar itu hanya menyeringai._

"Sasuke-nii !!!" Pekik Hinata saat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan jubah mandinya.

 ** _Blush..._**

Sasuke merona hampir mimisan melihat tubuh putih Hinata, Sasuke bangkit mendekati Hinata. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, Hinata semakin mundur.

"Berhenti Sasuke-nii !!!" Hinata menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

 ** _Puk..._**

Sebuah gaun berwarna ungu pucat menimpa wajah Hinata dengan tidak elit. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa hime ?? jangan-jangan kau berpikir hentai ?!!"

"Pakai gaun itu, kita akan pergi ke pesta keluarga Yakushi." Ujara Sasuke dengan datar namun hangat.

"Hah ?!! bukankah Neji-nii yang akan mewakili keluarga Hyuuga ??" tanya Hinata sambil mendekap gaun pemberian Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku ingin menggandeng Neji ??"

"Bukankah Sasuke-kun gay ??" celetuk Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Berhenti membicarakan itu, hime. Sejak pagi kau mengira aku gay, apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku normal ??"

"A-aku percaya, se-sebaiknya Sasuke-nii tu-tunggu saja dibawah. Aku ingin berganti baju," Hinata berusaha memberikan alasan yang logis agar Sasuke mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau bisa berganti baju dikamar mandi." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sangat betah berada dikamar Hinata, wangi lavender menyerbak disekitarnya. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang harum dengan pewangi ruangan. Selain itu nuansa musim dingin dan musim panas sangat kental didalamnya. Warna ungu, putih dan silver mendominasi dengan dingin, namun properti didalamnya berisi suasana musim panas yang hangat.

"Tidak mau !!!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, lalu dengan sengaja Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya agar Hinata mendorong punggungnya. "Sasuke-nii keluar dari kamarku, atau aku tidak akan ikut ke pesta !!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menunggu diluar, berdandanlah yang cantik hanya untuk ku..." ujar Sasuke sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Ya...ya..ya..." jawab Hinata angin-anginan sambil menutup pintu kamar nya cukup kencang.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di ballroom salah satu hotel mewah di Konoha. Mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Hinata memakai dress ungu pucat tanpa lengan, panjangnya mencapai lututnya, beberapa bunga dari kain menghiasi dressnya. Rambut Hinata ditata menyamping dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita bertahta pemata hadiah dari Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, serta wedges berwarna senada dengan hiasan rambutnya menambah manis penampilan Hinata.

Sementara itu Sasuke memakai kemeja berwarna ungu terang seperti dress Hinata dan outfit lain berwarna hitam sebagai ciri khasnya. Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskanya. Mereka beberapa kali bercakap-cakap dengan rekan bisnis kedua orang tua mereka.

Tanpa sengaja mata Hinata menemukan keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Hinata sedikit meremas tangan Sasuke, entah kenapa Hinata merasa sakit melihat keluarga Sakura dan Naruto dekat, namun air mata tidak ingin keluar dari mata amethys-nya.

Sasuke yang merasakan remasan tangan Hinata semakin menguat pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan percakapanya dengan kawan lama Itachi.

"Sumimasen Hidan-san, saya harus pergi menemui tamu lain..." ujar Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata menuju sisi lain ballroom.

"Ada apa hime ??" tanya Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

"Ah ?!!" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tadi aku seperti melihat Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun, apa kita tidak akan menyapa mereka ??"

Sasuke sedikit menaikanalisnya, "Baiklah kita sapa mereka." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Hinata untuk mencari Naruto.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, Sasuke pun berhasil menemukan mereka, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan seseorang karena tubuh Sasuke cukup tinggi dibanding orang-orang disekitarnya. Sasuke dan Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto, Sakura dan kelurganya.

Sakura memakai dress panjang berwarna merah dengan potongan terbuka pada bagian kananya yang memperlihatkan kaki dan paha mulusnya. Sedangkan Naruto memakai kemeja berwana biru dan celana hitam, jas mewahnya tersampir manis ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kananya bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura.

"Ojii-san, obaa-san..." sapa Hinata.

"Hinata-chan !!" Kushina langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke rumah lagi sejak kelulusan di junior high ??" ujar Kushina sedikit berbisik namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Dulu Hinata, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Namun lama-kelamaan Hinata lebih sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha karena Hinata merasakan kehadiranya tidak diharapkan oleh Naruto maupun Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dia layaknya anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata sering membantu Kushina memasak, meskipun sudah lama menikah dengan Minato namun masakan Kushina masih sering gagal. Berkat kehadiran Hinata, masakan Kushina menjadi lebih baik. Kushina sering mengatakan " _Hinata_ _adalah calon menantuku..."_ namun Naruto kadang membalasnya dengan ucapan yang cukup ketus.

"Gomen baa-san, satu tahun kemarin aku dan Sasuke-nii tinggal di Tokyo jadi tidak bisa mengunjungi baa-san." jawab Hinata sambil berusaha menguraian pelukan Kushina.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil saja seperti Sakura dan Naruto ??" tanya Mebuki.

"Kami harus mengurus cabang perusahaan di Tokyo, sepertinya kurang efektif jika kami harus pulang pergi Konoha-Tokyo setiap hari. Tapi sekarang kami sudah kembali ke Konoha." jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"Jadi kau sudah memegang perusahaan cabang, Sasuke ??" tanya Minato.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Bukan hanya aku tapi Hinata juga, kami ingin menjadi pewaris yang layak untuk meneruskan perusahaan bukan hanya karena status kami, tapi juga karena kinerja kami. Benarkan Hinata ??" Sasuke melirik Hinata lalu kembali menggenggam tanganya. Ucapan Sasuke yang datar layaknya sebuah sindiran halus yang tajam bagi keluarga Namikaze dan Haruno.

"Sugoi !! Hinata-chan sudah bisa terjun langsung ke dunia bisnis, lihatlah Naruto !! selain jago memasak Hinata-chan juga jago berbisnis. Kau memang calon menantu idaman." Ujar Kushina membuat Sakura dan Naruto sedikit terusik.

"Tapi calon menantu kaa-san itu Sakura-chan..." Naruto sedikit merengek.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun apa kalian tidak ingin memegang perusahaan cabang seperti Sasuke dan Hinata ??" Kizashi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukankah aku akan langsung memegang perusahaan pusat setelah lulus SMA ??" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Bukankah kita akan kuliah di Universitas Konoha setelah lulus, Saku-chan ??" balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ??" tanya Kizashi lagi.

"Kami akan memegang perusahaan pusat setelah mendapat gelar MBA..." jawab Hinata.

"Karena untuk memegang perusahaan pusat bukan hanya perlu status, tapi diperlukan juga jam terbang yang tinggi, ilmu, semangat dan kerja keras. Jika kami langsung memegang perusahan pusat tanpa ilmu itu rasanya percuma." Ujar Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Hinata dengan sengaja –sedikit- menyindir Sakura dan Naruto.

"Souka, lalu kemana keluarga kalian ??" tanya Kushina berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

"Tou-san dan Neji baru saja pergi Suna dan Itachi berada di Paris," jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa tou-san yang kau maksud, Sasuke ??" tanya Minato.

"Tou-san Hinata, tou-san dan kaa-san ku sedang berbulan madu entah ke berapa di Korea."

"Wah jadi kau sudah memanggil Hiashi, tou-san ?? Naruto kau terlambat..." ujar Kushina sambil melirik Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak terlambat untuk memanggil Kizashi- jii san, otou-san..." jawab Naruto.

"Ano apa Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan be-berpacaran ??" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Ya kami berpacaran." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke tersenyum miring lalu menjabat tangan Naruto dan Sakura bergantian, "Selamat." Ucapnya singkat.

"Aku tidak akan terjerumus dalam rencana licikmu Sakura." Bisik Sasuke disamping telinga Sakura.

Ya Sasuke mengetahui rencana licik Sakura yang sengaja berpacaran dengan Naruto untuk membuat Hinata sedih. Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan memukuli Naruto hingga babak belur karena sudah berpacaran denganya, kemudian Sasuke akan meminta maaf dan memohon-mohon padanya dan itulah kesempatan yang akan Sakura gunakan untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

Namun perkiraanya salah. Jika Sakura bermain dengan licik, Sasuke bisa sepuluh kali lipat lebih licik. Dengan berpacaranya Sakura dan Naruto membuat perjodohan Hinata dan Sasuke –kemungkinan- akan dipercepat. Dan itu memberikan keuntungan untuk Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga anjing ganas itu Naruto." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Maksudmu ??" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, Sasuke merasa bersyukur mendapati Naruto yang benar-benar 'baka'. "Tidak apa-apa, gomen obaa-san, ojii-san. Sepertinya aku dan Hinata harus pulang ke mansion Hyuuga, para bunke pasti akan mengkhawatirkan kami jika pulang terlalu larut." Sasuke membungkukan badanya sedikit.

"Kau pulang ke mansion Hyuuga ???" pekik Sakura.

"Ya, malam ini jadwalku menginap dirumah Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram pelan, tidak tahu harus membalas apa, dia merasa cemburu. Sementara itu keluarga Namikaze dan Haruno menggesturkan tubuhnya mengizinkan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk meniggalkan ballroom. Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju keluar.

"Sasuke-nii, kenapa kita pulang ?? bukankah acara utama belum dimulai ??" tanya Hinata.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, jadi lebih baik kita pulang." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata.

 ** _Beberapa bulan kemudian..._**

Aktivitas Sasuke dan Hinata kembali normal, meskipun Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan kemesraan yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Namun Sasuke selalu setia disampingnya untuk menghiburnya.

Malam ini keluarga Uchiha akan makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke salon dan berdandan dengan gaun putih panjang untuk pernikahan.

"Selamat malam Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi." Sambut Hiashi.

"Dimana Sasuke ??" tanya Neji yang berdiri disamping Hiashi. Mereka berlima pun berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Bukannya dia sudah berangkat lebih dahulu ?? tidak mungkin jika dia belum sampai." Ujar Fugaku.

"Mungkin Sasuke menyelinap ke taman belakang," jawab Hiashi sambil menggedikan bahu.

Sementara itu di taman belakang...

"Hime ???" Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan.

"Sasuke-nii, sedang apa Sasuke-nii disini ??" mata Hinata menatap penampilan Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah, Hinata merasa pakaian yang dipakai Sasuke senada dengan pakaianya.

"Ne, apa kau belum tahu hime ??" Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tahu tentang apa Sasuke-nii ???" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hmmmm ma-malam i-ini ki-kita akan menikah..." jawab Sasuke gugup.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, dia tidak percaya akan menikah dengan Sasuke secepat ini. Padahal Hinata sudah menutup rapat-rapat perasaan yang sempat tumbuh pada Sasuke, tapi menikah dengan Sasuke...

Itu sama saja dengan kembali membuka kembali perasaa itu. Belum lagi perasaanya pada Naruto, ah sebenarnya Hinata bingung dengan perasaanya pada Naruto, tidak ada lagi perasaan cinta pada Naruto, hanya saja Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan kemesraan Naruto dan Sakura yang dilakukan secara terang-terangan didepanya. Hinata hanya belum bisa melupakan Naruto.

"Aku tahu,kau belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Tapi..." Sasuke sengaja menggantung ucapanya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi aku akan membantumu melupakanya, karena aku mencintaimu..." ujar Sasuke tegas.

Hinata membolakan matanya tidak percaya, air mata mulai merembes dari mata amethysnya. "Hiks...hiks...hiks... Sasuke-nii pasti bercanda hiks...hiks..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam, tanganya terulur untuk menghapus air mata diwajah Hinata. "Jangan menangis hime, aku tidak bercanda... aku harap kau tidak menolak penikahan ini, ku mohon..." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon kepada orang lain –selain keluarganya.

Hinata refleks memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan menolaknya Sasuke-nii..."

 ** _Tap..._**

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Hinata, "Arigatou hime..."

Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berjalan selama satu tahun, pernikahan mereka berjalan harmonis, meskipun tidak ada satu pun teman-teman mereka yang mengetahui. Mereka sudah lulus SMA, seharusnya Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berangkat ke Harvard untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Namun perusahaan Hyuuga sedang mengalami masalah, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membereskanya sebelum pergi ke Harvard. Sasuke pun tidak keberatan, dia sengaja menunda kepergianya ke Harvard agar bisa pergi bersama-sama dengan Hinata.

Hari ini adalah hari festival kembang api di Konoha, festival tersebut diadakan setahu sekali untuk menyambut musim panas. Hinata dan Sasuke memakai kimono couple pemberian Mikoto, lambang klan Uchiha terpampang jelas di punggung Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau seperti seorang samurai, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil memasang obi pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Kau cantik seperti seorang daimyo." Balas Sasuke. Hinata merona.

Sasuke tidak berbohong, Hinata terlihat cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang disanggul tinggi dengan tusuk perak hadiah dari Neji saat pernikahanya.

"Sudah selesai, ayo berangkat Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengambil genta dari tempat sepatu disampingnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata mesra, lalu mengunci apartemen.

Semenjak menikah Sasuke dan Hinata memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dekat SMA Konoha agar lebih dekat dengan perusahaan. Beberapa kali teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata berkunjung ke apartemen, mereka menanyakan tentang mereka yang tinggal seatap. Tapi baik Sasuke maupun Hinata selalu berkilah bahwa salah satu dari mereka sedang berkunjung.

Banyak orang mendatangi Hanabi matsuri, termasuk beberapa teman Sasuke dan Hinata. Dari kejauhan Hinata dapat melihat Sakura dan Naruto tengah berdiri di dekat tiang lentera. Disekeliling mereka ada Chouji, Karui, Sai, Ino, Neji dan Tenten.

"Hinata-chan !!!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Sasuke !! kemari kita makan barbeque !!!" teriak Chouji.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun menghampiri mereka, "Kami kira kalian tidak akan datang, secara Neji cukup protektif pada Hinata." Ujar Tenten sambil menyenggol tubuh Hinata.

"Ck !! aku sudah tidak bisa melarang Hinata lagi, hanya si pantat ayam yang bisa melakukan itu." Neji berdecak pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah, kaa-san dan tou-san merindukanmu." Lanjut Neji.

"Apa ?!! Hiashi-jii san menikah lagi ??" pekik Temari yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Bukan ayahku, maksudku ayah dan ibu Sasuke." Jawab Neji dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai mencari tempat yang pas untuk menonton Hanabi, sepertinya disini bukan tempat yang pas." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ya kau benar !! ayo kita bakar semangat masa muda !!!" teriak Lee membuat semua orang sweat drop, termasuk pasangan Narusaku yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat,akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang cukup pas untuk melihat Hanabi. Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri paling depan, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Hinata. Dengan senang hati Hinata mengusap wajah dan rambut Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

Hinata dan Sasuke belum menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temanya. Kembang api mulai meledak menghiasi langit Konoha, membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju ke langit.

"Aku yakin akan merindukan ini saat di Harvard." Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi kau lebih indah dari kembang api itu, keindahan mu tidak sesaat. Keindahanmu abadi hime." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengusap tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu secara langsung. Meskipun Hinata sering menunjukan dengan sikapnya, tapi itu belum membuat Sasuke yakin dengan perasaan Hinata. Dia merasa Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Naruto. Namun malam ini semuanya menghilang dari pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku seribu kali lebih mencintai mu." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Jika saja mereka tidak tengah berada keramaian, mungkin Sasuke sudah memeluk dan mencium bibir Hinata.

Lima belas menit kemudian suara ledakan di langit Konoha berhenti. Ino memandang sekelilingnya, dia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada kimono Hinata. "Hinata-chan... kenapa kau memakai kimono berlambang Uchiha ??"

"Ah kau benar pig, kenapa kau memakai kimono itu ?? bukankah klan Hyuuga tidak boleh memakai kimono klan lain ??" timpal Sakura ketus. Sejak setahun yang lalu Sakura mencium gelagat aneh dari Sasuke dan Hinata, namun dia tidak menemukan bukti apapun.

Hinata meremas tangan Sasuke dalam genggamanya, lalu memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk, "Ini kimono couple hadiah dari ibuku, ada masalah Sakura, Ino ??" ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kalian belum menikah," celetuk Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak suka melihat Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat mesra seperti saat ini.

"Ehem..." Neji berdehem agak keras untuk menarik perhatian teman-temanya. "Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu." Ujar Neji ringan.

"Apa ?!!" teriak semua orang kecuali Tenten dan Sai yang memang sudah tahu sejak awal.

Belum sempat mereka mengajukan protes ponsel Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mereka sedikit menjauh, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata dan Neji berteriak bersamaan.

"Ada apa Neji ??" tanyan Tenten setelah Neji menyelesaikan penggilanya.

"Tou-san masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Neji dengan wajah khawatir.

"Neji kita pergi otou-san kritis, kita pakai mobilku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan festival.

Sementara itu Naruto menggeram tidak suka dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto ??" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah geram lalu meninggalkan teman-temanya.

Kesokan harinya Hinata terbangun sendirian di apartemenya. Setelah mendenga kabar Hiashi kritis, Hinata pun kehilangan kesadaranya. Hinata pun bangkit dan mencari-cari Sasuke. Hinata pun duduk di pantry, dia melihat sebuah note di atas meja, Hinata pun mengambilnya.

 **Dear Hinata-hime**

 **Hime gomen aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, aku harus pergi ke Harvard lebih dahulu. Gomen aku harus meninggalkanmu...** **Aku harus mengurus perusahaan ayah di Harvard, ku harap kau bisa menyusulku secepatnya. Gomen hime, gomen...** **Aku mencintaimu, sangat...** **Jaga otou-san dengan baik hime...**

Hinata menutup mulutnya, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka disaat dia sudah meyakinkan hatinya untuk Sasuke, Sasuke malah meninggalkanya. Belum lagi kondisi Hiashi yang kritis semakin menghantam batin Hinata. Namun Hinata harus tetap kuat untuk orang-orang yang dia cintai, masih ada Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku dan Neji disampingnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas Konoha, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya sesekali berkomunikasi melalu skype. Mereka belum pernah sekali pun bertemu secara langsung.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Nee-chan ??" ujar Hanabi saat masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa Hana-chan ??" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak berminat.

"Nee-chan tidak akan pergi ke festival ??" Hanabi berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Nee-chan masih trauma ??" tanya Hanabi sambil mengusap pelan bahu Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke ke Harvard Hinata menjadi trauma untuk pergi ke festival, Hinata takut jika dia akan kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi.

"Tapi nee-chan..."

"Hinata..." Mikoto tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Mikoto sudah memakai kimono lengkap seperti Hanabi.

"Okaa-san, ada apa ??" tanya Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke festival bersama-sama, kau pasti akan menyukai festival musim panas kali ini Hinata-chan." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Iie kaa-san, aku ingin diam dirumah saja." Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Ayolah Hinata, kaa-san sudah menyiapkan kimono spesial untuk mu..."

"Ayolah nee-chan, kaa-san sudah menyiapkanya sejak musim semi... nee-chan mau yaaa..." Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata hingga Hinata berdiri.

Mikoto pun membantu Hinata berdiri, lalu mengambil kimono spesial dari luar kamar Hinata. Mikoto dengan bersemangat memakaikan kimono dan berbagai aksesoris ke kepala Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya memberikan bantuan dalam bentuk doa. Hinata hanya pasrah, tidak ada gunanya melawan Mikoto, itu hanya membuatnya merasakan sakit hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pun membuka matanya saat merasakan tidak ada lagi pergerakan tangan Mikoto pada wajahnya. Hinata tidak percaya menatap bayanganya pada cermin.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Mikoto.

"Nee-chan memang cocok dengan Sasuke-nii." Celetuk Hanabi tanpa sadar. Hinata kembali menunduk, dia hampir menangis ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata benar-benar merindukan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Hanabi tolong panggilkan otou-san untuk menyiapkan mobil." Hanabi pun mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hanabi dan Hinata sudah berada di festival Hanabi Konoha, tidak lupa Neji pun ikut sambil mendorong Hiashi yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Hinata berjalan paling depan, dia terus menunduk, dia teringat kembali kenangan empat tahun lalu saat dia datang ke festival bersama Sasuke.

"Berhenti menunduk hime, kau bisa jatuh." ujar seseorang di belakang Hinata.

"Aku ingin pulang nii-san." ujar Hinata tanpa menoleh pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Orang-orang disekitarnya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Hinata, "Nii-san berhenti tertawa, antarkan aku pulang hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak, pikiranya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh kenanganya bersama Sasuke.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang, kau tidak ingin melihat Hanabi bersamaku ??"

Hinata menaikan alisnya, Hinata mengenali suara itu. Bukan suara Neji, itu seperti suara...

"Sasuke-kun !!!" pekik Hinata sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

"Tadaima hime," Sasuke tesenyum sambil merentangkan tanganya.

Hinata mematung dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapanya, Sasuke pun menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan menangis hime, tadaima hime..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks..okaeri..hiks..hiks... Sasuke-kun... aku merindukanmu hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata menangis membasahi kimono Sasuke.

"Aku juga... aku tidak akan pergi lagi hime... jadi berhenti menangis..." Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks... Sasuke-kun..."

 ** _Cup..._**

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata untuk meredam tangis Hinata. "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mu, asal kau berhenti menangis."

"Hontou ka ??"

"Hontou ni hime." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata di temani ledakan kembang api disekelilingnya.

 **THE END**


End file.
